Trust
by 1seddiefan
Summary: After the betrayal by Seth, Dean takes time to think out on the balcony. Roman comes out to ask him what's wrong. Dean tells Roman about the times he had his trust broken by people that were supposed to care for him. My own one-shot based on the betrayal by Seth. It's mostly told in flashbacks.


A/N: I read some stories on the betrayal, but it involves Dean turning into a misery meat bag and Roman ends up being the one to comfort him. So, I wanted to write my own.

* * *

Truth to be told, Dean always thought that Seth was a shady person. He wasn't sure why he thought that. Dean tried not to reveal too much of his childhood towards him, even when Seth tried to get him to trust him. He did reveal little pieces but that was all.

Dean couldn't trust Seth, like how he trusted Roman. Dean tried not to get too attached since he was paranoid that they would leave.

* * *

When he was young and stupid (more like when he was six) he never went with his instinct. He trusted his "friend" Carlos. Carlos found out he lived in a trailer and spread that around the school.

Dean was called 'Trailer Trash' up till sixth grade when half of the fifth graders got split up before middle school. He vaguely remembered running away from older kids that was trying to beat him up for 'daring' to live in a trailer.

His mother, Anna-Lee, had always told Dean, "Never trust anyone. They're a bunch of liars and monsters who want to hurt you. They want to hurt you because they get enjoyment out of it."

Dean had replied with, "Gee. Who screwed you the wrong way?" Anna-Lee took a ruler and hit Dean over the head with it. The ruler had broken in half and the other half went flying.

"That's it! If you want food, make it yourself!" Anna-Lee shouted at him.

"That's what I've been doing since I was four," Dean replied.

Then there was the fact that his dad had left in the middle of the night. His dad had promised to take him with him. His dad lied to him and nearly destroyed his heart by saying, "Screw you and your mother. You're both going nowhere in life. I'm going nowhere if I stay here."

Years later when Dean turned fourteen, he started wondering if he had half-siblings from his dad's side. He wondered if his dad was still even alive. He just wondered why he still cared.

* * *

"Trust is the hardest thing to do when you had it broken and smashed so many times that you just give up." Dean explained to Roman. Roman found him outside on the balcony of their hotel one night. "I learned that the hard way."

"You're giving up?" Roman asked confused.

"No. I already gave up when I was thirteen," Dean explained. "I'm just done trusting people. I'm tired of people walking away and destroying trust. Destroying it like it's nothing. It's like God is up there laughing at me."

* * *

Dean found it hard to start trusting the middle school nurse when he showed up, his wrist broken. That nurse hated children and her job.

All she did was wrap up his wrist and told him to back to class. Dean just stood there confused.

Then an asthmatic girl came in, in the middle of an asthma attack. All Dean managed to get from her was that her inhaler was jammed and the nurse wasn't giving her any medicine. Dean remembered was that the girl passed out and he had to go to the front desk to call an ambulance because the nurse didn't do anything but glare.

* * *

"She waited for the girl to pass out before calling the hospital?" Roman asked confused.

"No, I did. I had a broken wrist and she did nothing," Dean said.

"Wow," Roman replied in shock.

Dean shrugged, "I don't trust people that are supposed to save lives. That's why I hate hospitals."

* * *

High school was supposed to be the best or worst thing when you're a teenager. You're supposed to find love and your best friend for life. Dean was automatically cast out as a loner because he dared to watch sci-fi shows, like Star Wars. Not even the 'nerds' wanted to hang out with him.

To Dean, high school was hell. The teachers tried to get him in trouble for something he never done and tried failing him. He never did anything to them.

His mom always told him, "You can't trust anyone but yourself. People would leave when someone with more power and something shinier comes along. You'll be left in the ditch to rot."

Dean just stared in horror, "I'm going to die?"

"Yes. One day, dear stupid child of mine," Anna-Lee said.

When Dean walked down the hallway, everyone shoved him into walls; even the teachers did that.

* * *

"Can't you get the teachers in trouble?" Roman asked.

"I tried. Everyone stuck up for the teachers," Dean said. "Everyone decided it would be a good idea to bully me. Even the teachers encouraged it."

* * *

Dean remembered a lot about the bullying. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He ended up left in the gutter at times. He was so alone. He didn't even have friends.

A couple of times he ended up getting some 'interesting' phone calls that he didn't want to talk about. He even found out that some idiots decided to vandalize the trailer. It was so fucking stupid that Dean had to laugh with his mother.

* * *

"Why?" Roman asked. "Why would someone do that?"

Dean shrugged, "It was funny the first time. Then they started doing it more and more. My mom told me to do something about it. I didn't know what to do."

Roman cringed.

* * *

The threats started off small; like telling him to transfer schools. They got worse when the students started telling him to go kill himself, 'nobody wants you here,' so 'go die in a ditch or some shit,' and it was worse when Dean found out that the teachers were encouraging it.

The assault started small, with him getting paper balls thrown at him.

* * *

"The teachers encouraged it?" Roman asked looking horrified.

Dean just nodded.

* * *

Dean couldn't bring himself to tell Roman that was when he actually thought about committing suicide. He had found himself at the bridge, looking down at the water. He was going to, but something changed his mind.

He had told himself that he wasn't going to take the easy way out. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting, and showing everyone that they're wrong. That he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of doing what he was told.

* * *

"So you graduated?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. I endured four years of hell to make it out," Dean said.

* * *

The split between Roman and Dean was a mutual agreement. There were no steel chairs to the back or argument. No staring in surprise and anger. It was just that, a mutual agreement.

Who knows? Maybe in time, they'll find their way back to each other. Dean had to keep that hope to himself because in time, he had to feel like he can trust someone again. He just hoped it would be soon, but he felt like he can't trust anyone anymore.

* * *

A/N: I pictured this coming out differently, but instead this came out.


End file.
